Problem: If $F(a, b, c, d) = a^b + c \times d$, what is the value of $b$ such that $F(6, b, 4, 3) = 48$?
We are given that $F(6,b,4,3) = 6^b + 4\times 3 = 48$. This rearranges to $6^b = 36$, or $b = \boxed{2}$.